A digital still camera having an image data processor 24 that includes a scene determination unit 31 is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218480. On the basis of a color histogram and whether an image contains an image representing a person, the scene determination unit 31 determines whether the image is in a photographic scene that is a snapshot, a portrait, a commemorative shot, scenery, a sunset, a night scene, a night-scene portrait, the sea, a scene shot under a fluorescent light source or scene shot under a tungsten light source. When the scene in which the image has been shot is determined, the image is subjected to correction processing, which has been set for every photographic scene, based upon the photographic scene determined.
However, actual images also include those for which it is not possible to clearly distinguish to which preset photographic scene they belong. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218480, an image that includes the image of a person (a snapshot) against a background of a sunset scene is determined as being either a “sunset scene” or a “snapshot”. In a case where an image has the characteristics of two scenes, there is the danger that the final result of a correction will be adversely affected when the image is judged to be either scene or the other.